OH MY TENCHI! Episode 1: No Need For Lessons!
by DarkNeko
Summary: Ryoko teaches the girls some valuable lessons...hehehehe.


"In the bathtub, NOW!" Shouted Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, Master", The girls shouted in unison, and they all marched, bound and tied together towards the tub.  
  
"I'm looking forward to learning a couple of new techniques" Kiyone commented as horny as she could be.  
  
Steping into the steamy water, Sasami, Kiyone, Washu, Ayeka, and Mihoshi shivered to the touch of the warm water, it felt warm like their own fluids.  
  
Immediately, Sasami had a renewed vigor for learning.  
  
"Teach us, Master! Teach us!" She pleaded.  
  
"You sexy little bitch! You're mine in the tub" Ayeka said, wanting Sasami all to her own.  
  
As a response to Ayeka's jealousy, Ryoko cracked her whip across Ayeka's tight, juicy round ass.  
  
"Oh, No!" Washu cried.  
  
"What? you want some of this, too?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't hurt your mommy dearest would you?" Washu asked trying to keep calm.  
  
All the while, Mihoshi and Kiyone were playing with their Chi-Chi's and singing the "D-D-D-Do Me" song.  
  
*** Sasami was SO happy to learn such techniques but after the first 11 goes, she was too tired to resume the six-way orgy, so she decided to blow bubbles and dog-paddle across the huge hot tub. Kiyone and Mihoshi, the two sexiest police women in the whole galaxy, began their own little 69 and Ayeka and Ryoko were having a spanking game (Ahhh! Yeehaw! Spank me! SPANK ME! SPANK ME!) Around the corner in the bushes, Noboyuki was beating off to the wonderful, beautiful scenes he was so lucky to witness. As he began to squirt, Sasami (who was looking for a towel) saw him and began to scream. All the girls jumped out of the tub and began to chase after him. Noboyuki ran back to the house with 6 angry, horny, whores throwing Washu's explosive panties at him. KABOOM! "Hey! Watchit! These are $400 Silk Pants!" *** Later that day...  
  
Sasami was cooking up the best Tuna Salad she could muster.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi's gonna love my tuna! By the way, where is Tenchi?"  
  
Just as she said that, he walked in the door with a basket full of carrots and Ryo-ohkie on his shoulder.  
  
"Supper's almost ready!" Said Sasami, who was wearing only an apron and began to blush.  
  
"Nice Outfit!" Said Tenchi, just as red as Sasami. *** Meanwhile, Kiyone and Mihoshi were pinning up laundry...  
  
"I wish Ayeka and Ryoko hadn't skipped their last laundry day to go tuna fishing (hint, hint). Now we all have nothing to wear and have to go around nude!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"Yeah, poor Sasami has to bake in the buff!" Said Kiyone, who really didn't care and just wanted to get their clothes dry before lunch.  
  
Since none of the girls had any clothes, Ryoko and Ayeka decided to take advantage of the tanning time this minor inconvenience gave them. Their hot, sweaty bodies glistened in the sun like two porn stars. The mere sight of eachother excited them and they decided to go "beyond the pink door". After seeing what was happening between Ryoko and Ayeka, Sasami rushed outside in just her apron to break up the little sexcapade.  
  
"LUNCH IS READY!!!!" She screamed at the two romping girls, reopening the pink door. So, Ryoko and Ayeka got up and walked inside to clean off the baby oil.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi came running aroud the side of the house carrying huge baskets of clothes.  
  
"Our clothes are finally dry!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"YAY! We won't have to walk around like drunks in a nudist camp anymore! (although that was kinda fun!)"  
  
*** With their fresh sun dried clothes, the first ladies of Tenchi looked elegant but slutty at the same time. They all wore ribons that suited their taste and beautiful kimonos. All except for Ryoko, who was wearing a dress that reached as high as possible without revealing too much splendor and fish net stockings, made from the tuna net she and Ayeka had used to catch everyone's lunch. Ayeka reached between Ryoko's legs and snapped the stockings against Ryoko's inner thigh. "AH! You sexy, little, horny bitch!" Ryoko spurted out while rubbing her thigh. Ayeka turned around and winked at Ryoko and walked off.  
  
"Tenchi, where is Grandpa and Noboyuki?" asked Washu.  
  
"Well, Grandpa isn't too comfortable with a bunch of girls seeing him naked, so he's hiding out in the temple until some fresh robes cum his way. Dad is still too scared to cum out of the forest because of the hot tub incident." Tenchi said embarassingly.  
  
"OH! We forgot to take Grandpa's robes to him! Tenchi, after supper will you take Grandpa his clean clothes?" asked Kiyone innocently.  
  
"Sure, now lets go eat some of Sasami's tuna!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
*** At the table...  
  
"Ryo-ohkie, what's your problem? You're eating more than usual?" Tenchi asked, staring at the piggy little cabbit.  
  
"MEEEEOOOOWWW MEOW!" Ryo-ohkie replied.  
  
Washu quickly translated: "If you were carrying 500 babies, you would be hungry, too!"  
  
"WOW! Congratulations, Ryo-ohkie!"Mihoshi shouted clapping her hands "Kiyone, why can't you get me pregnant?"  
  
"Because I don't have a WEINER, stupid!" Kiyone quickly smacked Mihoshi in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh wow! Who knocked you up, Ryo-ohkie?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"MEOW MEEEOOOWWW!"  
  
Washu translated again: "Ken-ohkie, of course, ya dumb-ass!"  
  
Ryoko, quickly finishing her tuna with delight, spoke up: "Hey, this tuna tastes a lot like Ayeka!"  
  
Everyone stared at Ryoko, speechless. Ryo-ohkie was just glad that the attention was off of her and on the Ayeka tasting tuna.  
  
***  
  
Now all the girls, filled with Ayeka in their tummies, sat down to watch their favorite soap opera, "One More Day", while Tenchi went to give Grandpa his clean robes.  
  
*** "It's getting dark outside." Sasami commented while turning off the T.V.  
  
"Yeah. Well, off to bed and beyond" Said Ryoko, looking out at the fading sun "Hurry! Chop, Chop! Let's get on our Birthday Suits before Tenchi gets home!"  
  
*** "Well, Bye Grandpa! I'd better get back to the 6-pack in a titty bar!" Tenchi shouted as he walked down the stairs toward his house.  
  
Stepping in the house, all was silent except for the song "I want your sex" playing softly in the background. Looking at the kitchen table, Tenchi's eyes came to a bowl of ice cream and a jar of pickles. Next to them was a note. Tenchi picked it up and read:  
  
I'll suck your pickle if you'll eat my Ice cream. P.S. Heaven's not far from home  
  
-Ryoko and the Gang  
  
Following a trail of lingerie, Tenchi found another note, this one read:  
  
Hurry up! I'm Horny!! P.S. Heaven Can't Wait!  
  
-Ryoko and the Gang  
  
Tenchi, who was now on the top floor, could hear soft moans of pleasure coming from behind a huge, heart-shaped, pink door Washu had made just for this occasion. Tenchi looked down and saw steam coming from the cracks in the door.  
  
"WOW!" Tenchi said in an astonished, high pitched voice" Let's get this party started!"  
  
Tenchi opened the door and stepped though the heart shaped opening. He began to crawl under the steam until he came to a huge, fluffy, heart- shaped bed. He stood up and met Ayeka's face. She was bent over with Ryoko behind her holding a paddle and a whip. The rest of the gang was standing around the bed, watching them with hot, sweaty bodies.  
  
"Care for some baby oil?" Mihoshi asked whiping off some sweat.  
  
"No Thanks, but I'll have what she's having!" Tenchi said with a guilty smirk."Heaven's in my house!"  
  
BYE!!! UNTIL NEXT ORGY!!!! 


End file.
